The Loud Movie
by natesomate
Summary: When a Goblin King Threatens Fariytopia Merlin Summons The Loud Siblings to Stop Goblinius and Make some New Friends Along The Way


"Hobber" Shouted a Shadowy Figure as A Goblin Green in Color About 5 Feet Tall and Slim Comes Running In "Yes" said Hobber Nervously "What is This" The Giant Goblin King Goblinius Pointing to a Portal "Why That Is Royal Woods in Michigan Which is In a Alternate Dimension" said Hobber "I Know it is a Alternate Dimension" said Goblinius "But What is That Unit of Family It Has 11 Girls and 1 Boy" The Goblin King said He Pointed Some More "Why That is The Loud Family" said Hobber "Want Me to Name Them" He Said Rubbing His Hands "I'm Not Stopping You" said Goblinius "Well That Oldest One is Lori The One After Her is Leni After Her is Luna Then Luan and After That Lynn and Then Lincoln And Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa and Lily" said Hobber At The Top of His Breath "Wait a Minute a Bunch of Siblings Who Names all Begin With L" said Goblinius Paranoidly "Well Whats The Matter" said Hobber "The Propchey The Ones Who Will Defeat Me are 11 Siblings Whos Names All Begin with L" said Goblinius "And How do i Fit into It" said Hobber "You Go to Michigan and Bring Them to Me UNDERSTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAND" Said Goblinius as Hobber Ran Out

"Alright Kids Get in The Car We're Going to Buisney Land" said Mr Loud As The Kids Started Running Around The House Packing Things "Lana Give It Back" said Lola 'I Did Not Take It" said Lana "Will You Two Calm Down" said Mrs Loud "Hey Lincoln I Got a Funny Joke What Happens When You Get Grabbed By a Australian Saltwater Crocodile" said Luan "What" said Lincoln "You get Crocked" Laughed Luan "That Joke Was Not Funny in The Slightest Many People Are Attacked in The Northern Territory of Australia Every Year" said Lisa "SHUT IT' said Luan Annoyed "Now Now Girls Stop Argueing About Australian Wildlife or Else You Two Arn't Going to Buisney Land" said Mr Loud as He Walked Out Holding a Box "Alright Bye BooBoo Bear" said Lori as She Closed Her Phone "I'm Only Going to Buisney Land to Take Pictures with the Villains" said Lucy as She Walked By "Oh Yeah I Wonder if They Have A Character from The Movie Roger RockStar in The Park" said Luna "Well I Hope The Sid SportStar is In The Park" said Lynn "My Favorite Buisney Movie is How to Tame Your Dinosaur" said Leni "Umm That Movie Is a NightmareJob's Film" said Lincoln "D'oh" said Leni

"Merlin" said a King "Yes Arthur" said Merlin Poofing In "Goblinius is Sending Hobber to Attack The 11 Siblings who Will Stop The Goblins" said King Arthur "What Goblinius is Planning to Defeat The 11 Siblings Whos Names all Begin With L" said Merlin Nervously "Well They are in Michigan in a Different Dimension But i Shall Poof Myself There" said Merlin as He Entered a Portal "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Screamed Merlin as He Landed as The Louds Roof and He Fell on The Car "MY CARR" Said Mr Loud "Mr and Mrs Loud Your Children are The Only Who will Be Able To Stop a Evil Goblin Warlord" said Merlin "What" said Lincoln "Lincoln You and Your Siblings Must Come With Me No Time to Explain" said Merlin as He Dragged The Loud Siblings into The Portal "This is Impossible" said Lisa as She Flew Through The Portal Along With Her Siblings and Merlin "Where We are Going Anything and Everthing are Possible and Impossible" said Merlin "That Does'nt Make Since" Said Lynn "Thats The Point" said Merlin "Nothing and Everything Make Since But Don't at The Same Time" Said Merlin Explaining "Still Is Confusing" Said Lincoln as He And The Rest Land on The Ground "Welcome to Fairytopia" said Merlin "Where Everything Anything and Nothing Can Happen" The Loud Siblings Looked at A Castle "WOW What is That" The Drawbridge Opens "Oh Yes It Is" said Merlin "King Arthur's Castle" The Group Entered The Castle "Welcome Welcome Loud Siblings" said Arthur "You Know i Called You Here" Arthur Said Walking Up to Them "Yes Apperantly According to a Propechy We Have to Stop a Goblin King of Some Sort Named Goblinius" said Lincoln

"Well Here Are Your Jobs Lincoln Your The Leader of The Quest Luan Your the Wizard Lori Lana and Lynn Your the Warriors Luna and Lucy Your The Archers Leni Lisa Lola and Lily Your The Axemen" said Arthur "Now Go On Your Quest and Save My Dimension"

"Ah Cool im a Wizard" said Luan "Yes We Know" said Lisa "I Wanted to Be The Wizard" Then Luan Turned Lisa into a Frog "Turn Me Back" said Lisa as She was Turned Back to Human "Why Do You Two Always Fight" said Lincoln "Well She Pointed Out the Irony of My Crocodile Joke" said Luan "Its Not Irony its The Truth" said Lisa "Alright Calm Down Calm Down" said Lincoln "Stop Right There Louds" said Hobber as He and a Few Goblins Popped Out of a Bush "Oh No its a Icky Thing" said Leni As She Threw Her Axe at a Goblin Causing The Rest to Attack Them "You Know What you Call a Dead Goblin a Bloblin" said Luan as She Zapped 4 Goblins "Die Die Die" said Lincoln as He Slashed Goblins With His Sword

"RETREAT RETREAT" said Hobber as He and The Rest of The Goblins Ran Off "No One Messes With The Louds" said Lana as She Held Up Her Sword "Oh Look a Giant Lava Creature" said Lori "WAIT WHAT" She Screamed Then The Loud Siblings Ran Onto a Bridge "Hold On i Will Fend It Off" said Luan as She Stopped in The Middle "RAAAAAAAAAAR" Said The Lava Creature "YOU SHALL NOT PASS" Shouted Luan as He Banged Her Stick on he Bridge Causing it to Fall,The Creature Tangeld Her Leg With His Rope As She Clinged on to The Ledge "Run You Fools" said She Said as She Fell Into The Abyss "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Screamed Lincoln as Lola Pulled Him Away "Its Too Late Lincoln" said Lola "She's Gone" "No She's Not She has To Be Alive" said Lincoln Crying "The Chance of Surviving a Fall Like That is 0.00%" said Lisa "You Don't Even Care That Our Elder Sister Just Most Likley Died" said Lana "Well She Made a Very Poor Taste Joke About Crocodiles" said Lisa Starting to Raise Her Voice "YOUR POOR TASTE" Shouted Lincoln as Everybody Looks Shocked "I'm Sorry Lisa I Just Lost Luan to a Giant Lava Monster We Shall Carry on" Said Lincoln as He and The Others Moved On

Then in a Dark Mountain Like Thing Luan Who is Lying on a Rock Wakes Up "Oh Good Your Awake" said The Lava Monster "Ahh Don't Eat Me" Screamed Luan "Oh No Well Yes i Was About to Eat You But i Decided to Convert to Veganism When i Woke Up and Plus My Species are Omnivores We Just Eat Meat Because So Our Claws Don't go to Waste I'm Gareth Nice to Meet You" Said Gareth "Luan" She Said Shaking Gareth's Hand "So How do We Get Out of Here" said Luan "Well Your the Wizard You Poof us Out of Here" said Gareth "Well I Have Not Mastered It Yet I Only Became a Wizard Today" Gareth Looked At Her Weirdly "OK" He Said Sarcasticly

Back at Goblinus's Castle "Well Sir We Fought The Loud Siblings We Lost and The Goth One Shot Me in The Knee" said Hobber "Well Continue" Said Goblinius "Thats All i Have to Say Boss" said Hobber Then Goblinius Grabbed Him By The Neck "Just Get Rid of Them M'Kay"

The Fellowship is Walking Through The Forest "Hey Linc Do You Have a Apple" said Lynn "I'm Really Hungry" Lincoln Looks At Her "There is a Tree Over There Go Grab It Yourself" said Lincoln Irritated Then Lynn Climbed Up in The Tree and Tried to Grab It "Come On" Said Lynn Just Before She Slipped and Fell But Before She Hit The Grown A Purple Ball Surrounded Her and Put Her on The Ground Safely "Hello Sister" Said Luan as She Stepped Out "LUAN" Said The Rest of The Siblings as They Hugged Her All Together "And i Bought a Friend" Luan Said as Garth Came Out of The Tree "Hello" He Said Cheerfully "AHHHHHH LAVA MONSTER" Shouted Most of The Loud Siblings "No He is My Friend" Said Luan Blocking Her Siblings from Gareth "Your Friend" said Lisa Confused "Well Yes He Is a Vegan" Luan Said "Oookay" said Lisa "So Do You Guys Have a Plan to Defeat Goblinius" said Luan "No" said Lincoln "We Don't Even Know Where He is" Gareth Put His Hand Up "His Castle is Over There" The Louds Looked Over to It "Wow I Can't Believe We Did'nt Notice It" Luna Said "Well Lets Go" said Lincoln as He and The Others Ran to The Castle But The Goblins Ran at Them "STOP THEM" Said Hobber But Gareth Swatted Them Away "Take That" Then The Loud Siblings Burst Into Goblinius's Throne Room

"Oh Dang It" Said Goblinius "I Just Cleaned That" The Siblings Looked at The Ground "Well Anyways Die" said Goblinius as He Blasted at The Siblings "Goblinius There is No Way You are Destroying My Siblings or This World" as Luan as She Blasted Him With Her Staff "HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA You Thought You Could Destroy Me With Magic" said Goblinius "Well Well" said Luan Nervously "You are a Disgrace" Goblinius Said Cruely, Then Luan Ran Out Crying "Poor Luan" said Lana "Yeah Goblinius is a Jerk" said Leni "Don't Go Anywhere I Have You at My Mercy" Said Goblinius He Blasts Most of The Siblings But Lincoln Escapes "Hobber Get That Boy" Said Goblinius "Yes Sir" said Hobber Before He Ran Into a Wall

Then Lincoln Runs Up to a Mountain Where He Sees Luan Crying "Luan" said Lincoln Running Up To Her and Sitting Next to Her "What Do You Want" said Luan Crying "Well You Gotta Defeat Goblinius" said Lincoln "No I Can't He is So Mean" "No You Gotta Beat Him He Has Kidnapped Our 9 Siblings "WHAT' said Luan as She Popped Up and Started Walking Towards Goblinius's Castle

"i Am So Great I Will Eat This Baby" Sung Goblinius as He Put Lily Near his Mouth "Put My Baby Sister Down" said Luan as She Burst In "Well Well" Goblinius Said as He Dropped Lily But Lana Catched Her "You are Going to Die a Horrible Defeat" said Goblinius as he Turned Giant and Tore Threw The Roof "Get That Girl" said Hobber "Not so Fast" said Lisa As She Showed Up in Front of Him and Punched Him in The Face "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Screamed Hobber as Fell to His Death "Well Well Luan Looks Like Its Just You and Me" said Goblinius But Luan Simply Flew Up In The Air and Hugged Him As Goblinius Started to Shrink "Let Go of Me Or i Will Blow You to Smithereens" said Goblinius "I Know Thats Why I'm Not Going to Let Go" said Luan as She and Goblinius Flew Into The Sun "Were Gonna Die" said Goblinius "Now Siblings I Know This is Sad But This is a Happy End Take Care of Eachother" said Luan Through Her Mind Then Goblinius Decided to Hug Back "Its Been a While Since i Hugged Someone" He Said Before He and Luan Crashed into The Sun "Well i Never Wanted it To End This Way" said Lincoln Before He and The Rest of His Siblings Were Engulfed By The Sun

"Well Looks Like The Trip to Buisney Land is Cancelled Well Time to Go to Bed" Said Mr Loud But Then The Portal Opened and Lincoln and The Surviving Loud Siblings Came Out of The Portal as Everyone in Town Came Around and Hugged Them But Then Mr and Mrs Loud Look at The Sky and Start to Cry Because Luan is Not Home Then a Statue of Her is Put up in City Hall and a Black Screen Shows Up The First Box Shows Lincoln It Says That

"Lincoln Got Married to Ronnie Ann and Gave Birth to 10 Boys and 1 Girl"

then a Box Featuring Lori Shows Up "Lori Got Married to Bobbie and Gave Birth to One Kid"

Then a Box Featuring Leni Shows Up "Leni Went to Arizona"

A Box Featuring Luna "Luna Became a Rockstar and Sold 4 Copies of Her Album"

a Box Featuring Lynn "Lynn Became a Football Star and Won Everygame She was In

a Box Featuring Lucy "Lucy Starred in a Vampire Romance Movie That Failed in The Box Office"

a Box Featuring Lola "Lola Failed to Win Any Pageants"

a Box Featuring Lana "Lana Got Arrested for Attemping to Overthrow The Goverment Using Animals"

a Box Featuring Lisa "Lisa Ran for President in 2044 She Failed to Win The Republican Nomination and Her Current Whereabouts Are Unknown"

a Box Featuring Lily "Lily Became a Doctor"

a Box Featuring Arthur "Arthur Died and His Son Edward Became King"

a Box Featuring Merlin "Merlin Died from Old Age"

a Box Featuring Gareth "Gareth Convinced His Species to Convert to Veganism"

a Box Featuring Hobber "Hobber Survived His Fall and Became King of The Goblins

a Box Featuring Clyde "Clyde Did Not Appear in This Movie

Then a Tv Shows as A VHS Tape with The Words Loud House on It Comes Out of The Tv and Hands Take it Away "Jolly Good Show" said Luan as The Screen Turns to Black 


End file.
